Canisius College has a single Animal Facility, located in its Biology Department. The College has embarked upon a major renovation, upgrading, and expansion of all the Biology Department facilities. This overall renovation project is projected to cost 2.1 million dollars, and it will include a complete overhaul and expansion of our Animal Facility. The National Science Foundation, through its Academic Research Facilities Modernization Program, has committed $664,513 to the overall project. The Canisius College Board of Trustees has pledged support for the entire endeavor, and the College therefore will provide the remaining 1.4 million dollars. Our new animal facility is scheduled to be completed in May of 1992. We are not asking the CMP for any funds to support this project. Although we will be getting a new Animal Facility, our animal cages are sorely inadequate. Many of our existing cages are constructed of galvanized steel. They are rusting and difficult to keep clean; moreover, they are small, providing only minimal room for our subjects. New animal cages are not supported in the overall renovation project since it taps a "fixed equipment only" funding source. We are requesting that the Comparative Medicine Program provide funds ($38,155) for new, and larger, cages to replace our old stock.